There's Hope for Lex
by War Mage Black
Summary: Lex does something that pushes his dad over the edge, how will Lionel get his REVENGE? And how will Clark fit into all of this? Clark/Chloe pairing
1. Default Chapter

              A.N: Okay! Just so you know, this is my first "serious" Smallville story, so I need to get into a rhythm of posting. I'll try to post every other day, hopefully. It all depends on how much work my teachers or professors or whatever you call them give me.                               

               Remember: I own nothing! Well, except the story line, but that's it...

             Spoilers: None! This twisted story came purely from my own demented mind!

        Part 1 of?     

                 Lex sniffed the inside of his brandy glass apprehensively as Lionel hovered ominously over his shoulder. "Lex, I noticed a hefty sum of funds missing the factory account-" Lex frowned at the glass and set it down, "I should have that washed..." Lex murmured just to piss his dad off. "Lex, tell me right now where that money is, NOW!" Lex coolly met his dad's eyes, "I don't see how that's any of you're business.... I am the one running the plant." Lionel's eyes narrowed in fury, "You're treading on very thin ice Lex..." Lex raised his eyebrows defiantly, "Really? I didn't realize that withdrawing a couple of thousands bothered you." Lionel was beyond rage now; Lex could tell by the way he tried to seem calm, but his darting, wild eyes and clenching jaw warned him otherwise.

                                              The tension in the room filled the air and was thick enough to cut with a knife. If there were things like miracles, one occurred when the phone rang and alleviated some of the pressure building up in the room. Lex intolerantly snatched up the phone, "What?" he barked into the phone. "Lex?" Lex repressed the small grin when he heard the voice on the other end, "Hello Clark." Lex's demeanor seemingly changed immediately "I'm sorry, am I interrupting anything?" "Nothing that can't wait. I heard your birthday is in a few days?"

                                                  In truth, Lex had memorized Clark's birthday. As Lex's only friend, he had felt is was his duty to spend as much as he could get away with on Clark's upcoming birthday. He had gone and bought plane tickets to Metropolis for Clark's closest friends and a chaperone of Clark's choice, concert tickets to one of Clark's favorite bands, and a new laptop, with all the bells and whistles.

                                              "How'd you know?" Lex watched as his dad skulked out of the room, then grinned once he was gone. "I have my sources" Lex declared with a hint of mischief and was awarded with a laugh on the other end. "So why did you call?" Lex inquired, silently thanking god, if there was a god for the call. "I was hoping you could meet me at the Talon tomorrow?" Lex didn't even regard the fact that he could have business to attend to, as far as he was concerned, that was all a waste of time and could wait. "Sure!" Lex answered quickly, "That will give me a chance for me to give you your birthday present!" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lionel scowled as he left the castle in a fit of anger. "That was the last straw Lex." Decisively Lionel pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number swiftly. "Hello. Mr. Strong? I have a job for you. Yes. Follow Lex and teach him a lesson. He should be out of the house, so follow him."        

                      Lionel snapped the phone shut. "You want to play Lex? We'll play."         

TBC!

A.N: Hey! I spotted Michael Rosenbaum aka Lex! He was in the Steve Martin Movie, Bringing Down The House! He was hilarious! If you're a big fan like me I suggest you see it!!!


	2. Lionel takes his REVENGE

              A.N: Okay! I've figured out how I'm going to do this! I'm going to post once I have the next part half-way written, or something like that... Umm if you have any suggestions, or there is a good idea you want me to incorporate, just leave it in the review or e-mail me! On with the story! Oh, and anything like **this** is inner monologue, or the characters thoughts! 

      Part 2 of?

                     Lex looked out the window into the bleak rainy day, **oh joy! I can't wait to go outside  ** he thought to himself grimly. With a sigh he grabbed his three quarter black trench coat and keys, **well at least it's a "meeting" with Clark, because there is no way I'd do this for anybody else. **Before he knew it he found himself standing on the front porch of the castle, starring out at the rain and dark gray clouds that hovered overhead seeming to foretell that the day promised to bring nothing but grief. Lex swiftly shook that feeling off, hopeful that if he disregarded it nothing would occur.  

                    Promptly, Lex forced himself to stir, realizing that if he didn't he may miss his "meeting" with Clark. Slowly he opened the car door and slid inside. Hesitantly he placed his hands on the steering wheel, still wondering if he should go, even though this overwhelming fear still gripped him. Lex finally made up his mind when he figured that Clark could already be at the Talon waiting, **Nope, can't let Clark down. Anyone else, maybe, but never Clark**. With an agonized sigh, he started the car and backed out of the driveway.

                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*                                                                                                    

                       Clark watched as Lana went to fill orders. Slowly, he'd been feeling her appeal fading and was now at the point where he kind of detested her. He had started to notice how at every chance she had, she would whine about her dead parents or her job, **which she had begged Lex for!** , or anything else she could find that wasn't just perfect. 

                      A grin spread over his face when he spotted Chloe enter the shop. Just as his love for Lana was dying, his love for Chloe had begun to grow. She always found a way around her problems and was there for him whenever he needed her. Her constant curiosity, which even though sometimes caused some trouble, he actually found striking. She was no Lana, she was better then that, not only was she smart, but she was beautiful, and had a wonderful sense of humor.           

                     Clark turned back to the entrance, only to see Lex come swaggering in as he usually did. **If you were to look u confident in a dictionary, a picture of Lex would be the only description needed** Clark thought humorously to himself. Suavely, Lex took notice of Clark and leisurely made his way to the booth Clark was at. 

              "So, Clark, what did you need to see me about?" Lex asked pleasantly. Clark smiled, "I just thought you should know, I'm giving up my pursuit of Lana." Lex sat stunned for a second, "So..." he spluttered for a second, completely caught off guard, "What made you change your mind?" Lex asked suspiciously. Lex watched as Clark's gaze settled on Chloe.

                   Lex couldn't help but smile, "Ah, I thought so. Don't waste anytime Clark, tell her soon, and make it romantic." Clark abruptly looked crestfallen, "I'm worried that she'll reject me because of the Spring Formal, when I left for Lana...' Lex leaned back for a second, "Okay, this is what you do...you write or recite poetry, beg on your knees and shower her with gifts and praise." Clark sat baffled for a minute, "I thought you said you never beg?" Lex smiled secretively, "For Chloe, a girl, sometimes, sure, but say a business partner, never." Clark gazed incredulously at Lex for a second, then spoke, "Are you sure?" Lex nodded, "I'm positive! In fact, if I have to, I'll supply the gifts and poems!" Clark smiled, "Thanks Lex." "Lex nodded, "Really, It's no problem!" Lex Glanced at his watch and with a sigh stood up, "I have a meeting in five minutes, but come over to the mansion later." Clark nodded and watched as Lex left.  

                                                 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

                         Lex walked silently to his silver Porch wondering if anything was going to happen after all. **Maybe it was JUST a feeling** he hoped inwardly to himself, **but it's not likely** a stronger voice teased. **Maybe you're going to die, and this time Clark's not going to be there to save your sorry ass**. 

                         Just as he was pushing the key into the lock someone cleared their throat behind him. Irritated, he stood for a second half slouching half standing strait before he turned to see a man holding a crowbar. For the second time that day he was caught off guard. **This is bad** was his last coherent thought before the crowbar slammed into the side of his head. 

     A.N.: Muwahahaha! A Cliffhanger! You have to review before I post again! Okay! What do you think? Should I continue or give up while I'm ahead? No flames those just make me want to write more to piss everybody off! Just make it good advice and I'll TRY to improve!  


	3. What Lex Becomes

                              A.N: Hello! Thanks for the reviews! You like me you really like me! Okay.... I have no idea where this is going.... so bear with me! I make all this wonderful stuff up as I go along!!!

Part 3 of? 

         The sound filled Clarks' ears. It was a cross between someone getting smacked and hit with a car trailed instantaneously by a yelp cut short by another slapping sound. Clark cringed internally at the sound, then did a swift scan of the area. Once he hit the parking lot, he spotted a figure on the ground, seemingly unconscious and standing above the figure was another figure, holding a crowbar, ready to attack. 

               Hastily, Clark made his way to the parking lot. Clark gasped when he noticed the figure on the ground was none other than Lex. Without even thinking about it, he used his heat vision to sear the crowbar. The man dropped it and began to run after taking a quick glance at Clark and Lex. Clark was too worried about Lex to go chasing the man, so speedily Clark knelt next to Lex. As gently as he could, he scooped Lex up into his arms and took off in the direction of his truck.

                 The crunch of gravel was the only sound on the road, besides Lex's shallow breathing. Clark glanced at Lex who lay with his head against the window. Every couple of seconds, Clark would throw a worried glance at Lex as they drove toward the hospital.

                                 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

                   Jacob Strong, aka, Mr. Strong muttered angrily as he dialed Lionel's number. He had always prided himself on how perfectly he carried out contracts, so to him this was a mark on him as a hired "business man".  "What?!" the irritated voice of Lionel snapped at the other end. "Sir, I was stopped before I could carry out your instructions." "Are you telling me Lex is not in the hospital?" Lionel asked slowly, rage dripping from every syllable. "Yes sir, some kid interrupted me." He could hear Lionel breathing heavily, trying to contain his anger. "Fine, Mr. Strong, but one more slip from you-" Lionel let the threat hang in the air ominously.

                                     *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

                      Slowly, Lex felt his heavy eyelids start to open. Groggily he peered around at his surroundings. Slowly it hit him that he was moving. "Wha-?" Lex began but was cut off by the raven-haired kid driving, "You gave me a scare, I was already going to take you to the hospital." Lex winced at the pain in his head **where am I?** he wondered to himself, then it hit him like a ton of bricks, **who am I?**   

TBC- 

                 A.N: So, what do you think? Drop me a line if there is anything you have an idea about. Hope you enjoyed this chapter...there is more on the way! 

      Review! 

      Review! 

      Review!

   (please????)


End file.
